Infinity Gauntlet 1
rez | inkers = Josef Rubinstein; Tom Christopher | cover artists = George P rez | cover inker = George P rez | cover colorist = John Stracuzzi | cover letterer = | colorists = Max Scheele; Ian Laughlin | letterers = Jack Morelli | ass. editors = | editors = Craig Anderson | group editor = | previous = | next = ''The Infinity Gauntlet'' #2 }} "God" is the title to the first issue of the six-part comic book limited series The Infinity Gauntlet, published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Jim Starlin with artwork by George P rez and inks by Josef Rubinstein & Tom Christopher. It was colored by Max Scheele & Ian Laughlin with lettering by Jack Morelli. The story was edited by Craig Anderson. This issue shipped with a July, 1991 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). Appearances * Doctor Strange, Stephen Strange * Pip the Troll, Pip Gofern * Silver Surfer, Norrin Radd * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Drax the Destroyer, Arthur Douglas * Firelord, Pyreus Kril * Hulk, Bruce Banner * I.S.A.A.C. * Nick Fury * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Starfox, Eros * Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine * Wong * Death * Mephisto * Thanos * Abe Brown * Adam Warlock * ALF, Gordon Shumway * Ant-Man, Hank Pym * Beast, Hank McCoy * Bob Diamond * Champion, Tryco Slatterus * Collector, Taneleer Tivan * Falcon, Sam Wilson * Gamora * Gardener, Ord Zyonz * Grandmaster, En Dwi Gast * Hawkeye, Clint Barton * Hector Ayala * Howard the Duck * In-Betweener * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Kray-Tor * Mentor, A'Lars * Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers * Nebula * Rick Jones * Runner, Gilpetperdon * Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff * Sersi * S'Byll * Thor Odinson * Vision * Wasp, Janet van Dyne * Bambi Long * Charlie * Jake Miller * Ralph Bunker * Avengers (3) * S.H.I.E.L.D. (2) * Skrull Empire * Sons of the Tiger * Altered humans * Ants * Artificial humans * Asgardians * Cosmic beings * Demons * Homo Magi * Humans * Grim Reapers * Human/Kree hybrids * Kree * Judans * Laxidazians * Luphomoids * Mutants * Skrulls * Titanians * Zen-Whoberians * Andromeda Galaxy :* Satriani * New York :* Upstate New York ::* Gully Jones Bar & Grill ::* Thrifty Motel :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Avengers Mansion ::* Times Square ::* Greenwich Village ::* Bleecker Street ::* Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum ::* Smilin' Stan's Bar & Grill * Hall of Death * Outer space * Saturn :* Titan * Soulworld * Shrine of Death * Amulet of Agamotto * Bow and arrow * Captain America's shield * Cloak of Levitation * Computer * Firelord's staff * Hawkeye's bow * Infinity Gems :* Mind Gem :* Power Gem :* Reality Gem :* Soul Gem :* Space Gem :* Time Gem * Infinity Well * Power armor :* Iron Man armor :* Iron Man armor MK I * Robot * Shield * Silver Surfer's surfboard * Skull * Super-suit * Web-shooters * Aircraft :* S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Automobiles * Adhesion * Accelerated healing * Empathy * Energy projection * Flight * Immortality * Matter transmutation * Reality alteration * Soul migration * Spider-Sense * Telekinesis * Winged flight * Alien animals * Alien life forms * Artificial intelligence * Automobile accidents * Exploding bodies * Flashbacks * Motel * Planet * Planetary destruction * President of the United States * Reporter * Smoking * Space travel Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is "The End Begins Here!" * This issue is reprinted in the Infinity Gauntlet hardcover collection and trade paperback collection, as well as the Infinity Gauntlet Omnibus hardcover collection and the True Believers: Infinity Gauntlet one-shot special. * The title of this issue is a reference to Thanos and his apparent ascendancy to Godhood. * In this issue, the Silver Surfer crashes through the window of Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum. In the Avengers: Infinity War movie, it was the Hulk who fell through the window. right|thumb|[[Thanos rocks! Literally.]] * A poster on a wall on the side of Gully Jones Bar & Grill in Upstate New York advertises a marital arts tournament involving Bob Diamond, Abe Brown, and Hector Ayala. Collectively, they are known as the Sons of the Tiger. * A flashback scene with Thanos using the Reality Gem to defeat the Silver Surfer and Drax the Destroyer refers to events that took place in ''Silver Surfer'', Volume 3 #44. * This is the first appearance of the Shrine of Death, which is created in this issue. * Howard the Duck appears on a poster in Times Square. * The establishment that the Hulk is drinking at is called Smilin' Stan's Bar & Grill. This is a reference to Stan Lee, who is often referred to as "Smilin' Stan" in eidtorial columns. * This issue reveals that the Hulk's long-time ally, Rick Jones, was also a casualty of the Thanos snap. * Other victims include a New York pedestrian named Charlie, and an unnamed baby. * The Skrulls naturally assume that the Kree are the ones responsible for the cosmic carnage. Stupid-ass Skrulls. * Yes, Mentor, Starfox, Drax, and Firelord are actually watching an episode of ALF on a video monitor before the Infinity Wave hits. Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: :* Infinity Gauntlet (HC) :* Infinity Gauntlet (TPB) :* Infinity Gauntlet Omnibus :* True Believers: Infinity Gauntlet 1 Body Count * Bambi Long - Killed in drunk driving accident. * Buncha' Skrulls - Disappeared during the Infinity Effect. * Charlie - Disappeared during the Infinity Effect. * Gamora - Disappeared during the Infinity Effect while in Bambi Long's body. * Hawkeye, Clint Barton - Disappeared during the Infinity Effect. * Jake Miller - Killed in drunk driving accident. * Mentor, A'Lars - Disappeared during the Infinity Effect. * Ralph Bunker - Killed in drunk driving accident. * Rick Jones - Disappeared during the Infinity Effect (referenced). * Sersi - Disappeared during the Infinity Effect. * Unidentified baby - Disappeared during the Infinity Effect. * Wong - Disappeared during the Infinity Effect. * Half the damn universe! Recommended Reading * Infinity Gauntlet Vol 1 * Infinity War Vol 1 * Infinity Crusade Vol 1 * Silver Surfer Vol 3 * Warlock Vol 1 * Warlock and the Infinity Watch Vol 1 External Links * * * *